


Downpour

by flamehazelollipop



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Essie - Freeform, Essie is a sheba you can't change my mind, Established Relationship, F/M, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human OC - Freeform, Sex, Smut, did I mention smut already, downpour, forgive me i have sinned, hot human Alastor action, how do I tag for smut, husband and wife, it's raining hard, naughty stuff everywhere, naughty stuff in the radio booth, naughty stuff in the tram, on the chair action, on the table action, that's not the only thing hard, there i said it, tram - Freeform, under the table action heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamehazelollipop/pseuds/flamehazelollipop
Summary: "Do you know what I love about being off-air, darling?" he asked, cupping Essie's chin.She did not want to humor him, but found herself nodding anyway given her position."We don't have to worry about any rule or censorship." he told her, stripping off his wife’s clothing. Taking off his own clothes, he gave her a mischievously sultry smile."So go crazy, because I want to hear each and every obscene noise I will assure you'd make.”--Human Alastor x Human Essie (OC)
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor/Essie, Alastor/OC
Kudos: 77





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackscorpian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackscorpian/gifts).



> A fic I wrote for one of my OTPs! <3 Essie is my friend, @RavenouScorpian's OC. I was very inspired to write this fic because I love their dynamics so much! I very much enjoyed writing Alastor being his usual jerk self, too x'D It's been so long since I wrote something spicy hahaha, forgive me. I hope y'all still enjoy! <3

Rain had been pouring horrendously all over New Orleans. With no signs of ceasing, it has caused citizens to stay indoors, in fear of encountering any floods along the roads, or be swept away by the harsh winds. 

The weather has sent them into a hibernation-like condition, merely scouring for warmth around their respective fireplaces, avidly listening to the radio for any news of the outside world and its affairs during the uncharacteristically sudden downpour. 

The heightened reliance for the news has been incredibly good for the radio station, at the cost of its staff becoming overwhelmed with work. Soon enough, its employees had succumbed to the effects of exposure to such weather, leaving them one by one to catch a cold, a flu, or just a bad bug that forces them to stay home. 

Until only two of said employees were left to take over. 

“Alastor, where are you going?” asked a petite woman with strawberry blonde hair, a hand resting on her hip. “The rain’s exceptionally strong today.” 

Straightening his bow tie in front of a mirror, a tall, olive-skinned man who seemingly had a permanent grin plastered on his face, whipped around to face his wife. “Essie, my love, who said I would be heading out alone?” 

“What?!” Essie exclaimed, not liking where the conversation was going. 

Laughing boisterously, the man grinned at her proudly. “HA-HA-HA! My dear, we’re doing charity work for the poor souls of this city in need of daily news! So, I took it upon myself to volunteer our services at the station!” he told her, pulling her close to press his cheek onto hers. “I hope that’s okay.” 

Essie shook her head in disbelief, pushing him away with both her hands. “No! It’s not okay. It is a literal storm out there, Alastor.”

Walking over to the door, he chuckled. “Oh, come now. You know well that they confirmed it wasn’t a storm. It’s still safe to head out.” he said, opening the front door. “See?”

A gust of wind ruthlessly blew into their house, causing droplets of rain to stain their clothes. The sudden sight of lightning and roar of thunder _definitely_ supported his case.

Squinting in disapproval, Essie crossed her arms. “Our boss told us that we could stay home, that they could announce that we’d be off air today because of the rain.”

“Which, I believe, is total baloney, dear!” Alastor defended, holding a finger up. “The news never sleeps!” 

“And so will you if you keep up that attitude.” Essie snapped. What is with this workaholic bastard? Can’t he take a break from his radio show for at least a day or two? 

Her retort caused him to smirk, returning a sultry look with half-lidded eyes. “Oho, I know you would prefer to keep me up with a different kind of _exhausting_ work, sweetheart.” 

“Wh-” She stuttered, a blush spreading across her face. She had slept with him for a number of times, much to her dismay, wishing to blame it on natural instinct, nothing more, nothing less. She huffed, not wanting him to bring it up even further. “Fine! Let’s go. If we get caught up out there in this obviously horrible weather, it’s all on you.” 

Happy to hear her give in, Alastor picked her up and spun her around. “Splendid!” he exclaimed before placing her down. 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she could just tell that this day would bring her a headache much like any day she had with him. 

“Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

With a number of employees at the tram out of commission due to the rain, the station had become limited in trips. This has caused an uncomfortable amount of crowded rides, almost packing the passengers like sardines.

Unable to find vacant seats, the couple managed to squeeze through and stand facing the window, the glass protecting them from the rain that's still pouring like cats and dogs. "I told you it was a bad idea to head to work today, but you wouldn't listen." Essie whispered, irked by the confining position they were in, as she had Alastor right behind her.

Alastor laughed. "All to serve the _poor citizens_ of this city, in dire need of news, my sweet."

Essie rolled her eyes. "Please, I know you don't care for a single one of these ' _poor citizens_ '."

Snickering, Alastor nodded. "Oh, my wife knows me all too well."

"Shut up." 

Feeling pleased with their little banter, Alastor's lips curled even further, a hint of mischief looming within him. Gliding his hand over to Essie's small figure, he discreetly, playfully, and quite...sensually, traced her sides from her shoulder to her waist. 

Noticing this, Essie tried shrugging his hand off. "What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper, both annoyed and embarrassed by the sudden touch. 

Alastor didn't answer her, continuing his little exploration, letting his hand slide further down to his wife's bottom, smirking as he gave it a quick squeeze. 

Almost jumping because of it, Essie grabbed her his hand and hissed, still keeping her voice down. "Alastor." 

She refused to face him, as she could feel that her face was lightly dusted with red--something she could blame the weather for, surely, and not because of her husband's...teasingly sensual, feathery caresses. 

Alastor pressed his body against hers even further, emphasizing his warmth onto hers. His action caused Essie's breath to hitch. 

_Oh, he noticed that._

The fact made Alastor's eyes light up. He managed to bend lower, to whisper closely to Essie's ear. "Just say the word."

"W-What?"

Placing his free hand on his wife's thigh, his thumb began to run circles above the thin fabric of the petite woman's dress. Digging his nails into the soft, tender skin underneath, he spoke in a low, husky voice. 

"Just say the word and I'll drop everything to take you home and _ravish_ you, my love." 

Realizing what he meant, she immediately elbowed him. "I won't." she told him, the rush of blood to her cheeks making it hard for her to look believable. 

"I see." Alastor hummed, easily breaking his hands from her grasp. “So I take it that you’d prefer it here?” he asked, eyeing her mischievously. 

Before she could chastise him for thinking of doing such a thing in public, his arm had already snaked around her waist, with his hand resting dangerously near her chest, in an illusion of hugging her close. In reality, it had just helped him conceal his intentions, which he had now put into play.

He started tracing the underside of her left breast with his thumb, experimenting, waiting for Essie to react once more. Annoyed by this, Essie did not want to give him the reaction he wanted, doing her best to just ignore his attempt to excite her.

Wrong move. 

This had only stirred Alastor to push _even further_. 

Driven by his desire, his need for her, he could not help but cup her breast and repeatedly run his thumb over his wife’s now erect nipple, sending jolts of pleasure within her being. She almost gasped, if she had not covered her mouth. The sensation was making her feel feverish, a frustrating wave of euphoria trying to take over her rationality. 

Deeply delighted by the small, muffled mewls that Essie was so desperately trying to suppress, Alastor brought his lips close to her ears. “If you want me to stop, you may tell me, sweetheart.” he told her, pinching her bud through the fabric. A true bastard. 

Essie _knew_ they should stop, but...at this point, all she could provide him was silence, because she had become intoxicated with the sinful feeling she was now subjected to.

Alastor smiled _wickedly_. 

With every stop they had to take, the tram became less crowded for a brief moment and even more compressed in the next. Taking advantage of this, Alastor had brought himself and his wife even farther into a corner, fully concealing them from everyone else aboard.

Grinding against her, Alastor couldn’t help but whisper. “Enjoying this, aren’t we?” 

“Sh-Shut it…” Essie managed to say, breathing heavily from her husband’s advances. He had been squeezing her breasts, moving from one to the other, rubbing and pinching each area he knew was sensitive. The back of her dress had been secured by a button, but the zipper’s small slider had been jangling throughout the whole ride, catching Alastor’s misbehaving eyes. 

He hummed playfully, albeit his little tune was drowned out by the thundering rain and medley of idle chatter, grunts, and creaks inside the tram. Letting go of the handrail above him for a brief moment, he took the zipper slider in his fingers and began to guide it all the way down, just above Essie’s bottom. 

Surprised by the harsh greeting of the cold air on her skin, goosebumps formed on Essie’s skin, causing her to gasp and reach for her back. Realizing that her zipper had been undone, she grit her teeth and finally tilted her head to meet Alastor’s eyes.“Al--”

“Shhh.” he grinned at her, a finger raised up in front of his face, his eyes half-lidded. “Would you like everyone to know, my dear? I wouldn’t mind showing off what’s mine and _only mine_.” he asked in a hushed voice. Snapping back at him would cause a scene and reveal their little tryst.

Essie bit her lip, turning away from him. Choosing the lesser of two evils, she begrudgingly allowed him to continue his shameless caresses. She...didn’t like this. It was so disgraceful that she felt the humiliation _burn_ her skin with every touch. Despite her agreement to their union as a way to escape being a mere, helpless doll, Alastor sure enjoys treating her as such. 

It was tormenting. 

Progressing with his sensual exploration of his wife’s smooth, petite body, he slid his hands inside Essie’s dress. Ah, it was inebriating to feel the warmth of her supple breasts in his palms. It was so tender, he wished for more than just squeezing her softness. Had she been more willing, he would’ve gotten off the train for her in a heartbeat and head home, where they would be free to release such _animalistic_ desire. 

Essie, on the other hand, did not desire anything, especially if it involved _him._

Rightfully suppressing the small moans that Alastor had been eliciting from her simply by teasing her nipples, running his calloused fingers over her erogenous zones and pinching each bud, Essie mustered enough will to keep herself upright. He was playing with her, she could feel his fingers slither down to her panties, playing with its garters. Soon enough, he found himself rubbing a finger on the center of her crotch, with just her undergarment’s thin fabric in the way. 

_It’s damp._

She was not going to give in to this bastard anymore than this. “Alastor, that’s enou-- _ah_..”

Without warning, Alastor had already slipped in a finger inside of her panties, the tip of his forefinger grazing above her sensitive skin, sending shivers throughout her body. Exploring her folds, he felt his finger slowly get warmly coated with her juices. “My dear, your body knows it needs more than just this.” he whispered, idly sliding the tip of his finger in between her sensitive area. 

Essie slightly flinched from his finger’s prodding. “You bastard. You don’t kn-- _uhn_ …” Stopping mid-sentence, she quickly brought a hand up to cover her mouth. 

“What was that?” Alastor leered at her, completely delighted that she reacted as such when he inserted a finger inside her. Such a delicious reaction, indeed. Wishing to actually hear her moans better, he began sliding his finger in and out, making sure that he was getting all the right spots inside her. “I didn’t quite catch that, sweetheart.” 

Trying to fight the obscene expressions that the waves of pleasure were causing her face to make, Essie found herself biting her lip to the point she felt a faint taste of iron. She knew this was beyond her control, especially with her overbearing so-called husband’s inclination to humiliate her with his bullshit stunts. Slowly exhaling, she steadied herself to speak. “I will kill you.”

“Oh?” he softly chuckled, bending lower to whisper in her ears once more, in a threateningly husky voice. “ _I’d like to see you best me in that department, darling.”_ he told her, biting her ear. 

She wondered about what he meant by that, but it was abruptly pushed back her mind when he suddenly bit her ear. It slightly hurt her, but he didn’t dig his teeth as hard, as he followed it up with nibbling.

“We can...get...caught.” Essie murmured as she tried to hold herself up, her legs were starting to go weak when Alastor found himself a rhythmic pace that sent her breathing heavily. Once he realized her condition, he inserted _another_ finger _._

_He was doing this on purpose._

Blast this carnal, animalistic lust that was making her vulnerable. Deny as much as she would want, she cannot force her own body to react the way her dignity wished her to. It was _unfair_ for this wretched bastard to command over her body in indescribable, heated pleasure. 

She was _close._

If she was going to get something out of this ridiculously shameful, sexual foolery, then it was a _glorious_ release that she deserves from putting up with a man as unbelievable as him. 

She’s close. _She’s going to come--_

But just as she was about to hit peak pleasure that would have filled her sights with stars, Alastor had immediately pulled his fingers out of her slick sex, sliding his arms out of the inside of her dress. 

In a haste, he placed his drenched hand in one pocket, and zipped up Essie’s dress with the other. A second later, the tram halted, signalling its stop, which was where they both needed to alight from as it was the closest to the radio station.

“Time for us to go, sweetheart.” Alastor told her, completely aware that his wife was left unfinished, unsatiated after their foolishly intimate encounter.

_Bullshit_. 

Essie was _boiling_. She was utterly furious at Alastor--if the tram had not been so crowded, she wouldn’t have allowed him to take her by the wrist and guide her out of the vehicle. 

Out of breath for more reasons than one, Essie huffed and forcefully tried to break free from her husband’s grasp once they were out. “L-Let go of me already.” she hissed at him. 

“Why are you so testy?” Alastor asked as he smoothened out his clothes. Turning to his wife, a smirk on his face, he added, “I figured you’d be over the moon to be out of that dastardly vehicle...unless you had _unfinished business_ there?”

“Of course, not!” she loudly retorted. Gritting her teeth, she let out an irritated groan and began walking ahead. “Let’s head over to the station and get this day over with.”

Effortlessly catching up to her, Alastor gave a wider grin. “As you wish.”

* * *

The station, which was usually brimming with endless chatter from radio hosts, reporters, superiors and even concerned citizens wishing to share their scoops and pleas--was uncharacteristically quiet. 

“It feels quite hollow without the presence of wretched sinners desperate to bring in dough. Haha!” Alastor commented, trying to open some small talk with his obviously irritated wife. Not receiving a response, he let out a sigh. “Very well.” 

Checking up on the papers on his desk, the radio host quickly gave each page a scan. “Essie, I recall you have a few pages of the spiels I will be needing for today’s broadcast. Would you be a doll and hand them to me?” 

“I…” Essie began, slightly taken aback by Alastor’s neutral tone. She made haste to find the correct papers he was asking for, which was true enough, on her table. “Ah, it’s right here.” she said aloud, picking them up.

It baffles her to no end where and how vast Alastor’s spectrum of personality goes. As she handed the documents over to him, he gave her a smile softer than his usual mischievous one. “Thank you.”

Despite being the bastard that he was, he seems to take his field of work seriously. Well, sometimes _too_ seriously, as Alastor’s insatiable drive to work was the reason they were in the office that day. His flair for radio has esteemed him so that he was even called the ‘Radio Demon’ in the industry. If she didn’t know him any better, she would have been swayed by his admirable sense of duty and talent. 

Too bad he knew him better. 

Feeling her irritation simmering down, Essie let out a deep breath. There didn’t seem to be any use to be angry at him now, it’s not really worth her time. 

Finally prepared, Alastor stood up and began walking towards the radio booth. With Essie standing by the door of the booth, he takes a quick stop to bring his face close to hers. “Cash or check?” he asked. 

Essie rolled her eyes. “Sorry, the bank’s closed.” 

“Are you certain, darling?” Alastor grinned. He suddenly pulled her close, earning a displeased grunt from the petite woman. “Or would you like something more than that? It would be a true delight to be in between the gams of a sheba such as yourself.” he told her pinching her bottom. 

Shoving him away to break from his unwanted embrace, Essie grit her teeth. “Just do your job already, will you?” 

Alastor laughed, pleased by his wife’s entertaining set of expressions. He settled himself on the chair, took hold of the mic, and went on-air. 

“Good day, ladies and gentlemen of the radio audience!” Alastor greeted enthusiastically. 

Drowning out the sound of his voice, Essie balled her hands into a fist. “What a pompous bastard!” she thought to herself, immediately taking back her previous resolve to shrug off her exasperation towards him. 

Always living to be the domineering one, being a step ahead of others, Essie found it so vexing to be married to an egotistical man like Alastor. He always unfairly had the control. Honestly, it would do him good to get taken down a few notches. 

Oh. 

_How about she deliver her payback in kind?_

* * *

While Alastor had been busy broadcasting the hottest news scoured by their station, Essie had quietly entered the radio booth. One of the convenient things about Alastor was that once he’s begun his radio show, he suddenly drifts off to his own world, as if the real world was a mere afterthought outside his bubble. 

“Let’s see how far the professionality of the ‘Radio Demon’ can go.” Essie thought to herself. 

Crawling underneath the table, she made her way towards him. Now seated in front of his lower half, she gently placed her hand on his knee, cautious not to startle him enough to suddenly kick her. She sensed him stiffen from her touch. 

“That’s right, folks! The U.S. population has to--” Alastor abruptly paused, slightly surprised by the presence of a hand now on his knee. _What kind of silly act of revenge is his wife attempting this time?_ Shrugging it off, he continued on with his broadcast. 

Knowing that Alastor was not the least bit threatened by her questionable presence, Essie proceeded with her ploy. As sensually as she could, she slid her hand over from his knee to his inner thigh, causing her husband to slightly twitch. Pleased by this, she hovers over his crotch, gently massaging it over the fabric of his slacks. 

The act sent jolts within Alastor, causing him to pause ever so slightly, but recover quickly due to his pride. Essie knew she had to push even further to break him. 

Taking hold of the slider on his zipper, she slowly unzips him and takes out his throbbing member. It was incredibly warm, and had already grown bigger from being fondled by her. Essie began running her thumb over his tip, the stimulation causing it to release a few trickles of precum. 

Not allowing his wife to take triumph, Alastor continued, albeit his breath hitching. “Unemployment...shows no sign of-- _ah!_ ” 

Even Essie herself had her eyes shoot open when she heard Alastor’s uncharacteristic change of tone. _Was that...Did he...just moan?_

Well, it was most likely because Essie had enveloped Alastor’s member inside her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. 

“Ah-- _Abatement_ ! My word, dear listeners! That...That is _quite_ ...the predicament.” Alastor tried to recover amidst his wife’s ongoing ploy to take advantage of this _pleasurable hell_ she was giving him. 

Slowly feeling inebriated by this newfound control she has over him, Essie can’t help but think to herself. “The only one in quite the predicament here would be you.” 

Just as Alastor had tried to become immune to the heavenly wave crashing against him to interfere with his impeccable broadcasting, he felt an unbearably delicious feeling overwhelm him. “On the...developing story...of the onslaught of...murders…” 

Running her tongue up and down his cock, she found herself unable to stop, determined to frustrate this man during his broadcast. She began sucking him, eventually getting a steady pace. 

Alastor couldn’t find himself bearing it any further, choosing to hold up his papers with his left hand, he let his right hand find its way to Essie’s silky hair. Latching onto her, he could not help but pull her in to take him even deeper. 

Surprised, Essie stopped and took his member out of her mouth with an immodest pop. 

_She’s in control here._

Pinching the back of his hand to swat him away, she made it clear that he doesn’t have a say in this. Taking the hint, Alastor retracted his hand, perplexed that he could not hold her when he craves to do so. “Police have been trying to determine the whereabouts of the alleged serial killer, but it appears that there are no traces that could be found. The killer is still on the lam--” 

Louder, sloppier, completely indecent. The sudden fast-paced ramming of his cock deep inside her warm, sensual mouth was taking Alastor to new heights, and it was _weakening him._

“S-So…” Alastor stammered. He _stammered_. He could not recall a single memory with him making an obvious mistake such as this. What a painfully devilish counter this woman has concocted! 

Clearing his throat, he continued. “Ahem. So we must always be on the watch! We may never know...how... _close…_ ” 

He is?

Sensing that he was about to reach his climax, Essie began going faster and faster, knowing that it would send Alastor to the edge. True enough, it was working. Fighting back the groans, Alastor, spoke. “...this killer...might be. Stay vigilant, folks!”

_He was going to--_

Just before he reaches the point of climax, Essie stops and takes out Alastor’s swollen, painfully throbbing member out of her mouth. She _knew_ her goal was to deprive him of what he wanted. 

Pleased with the damage she had done, she wiped her face off of her own saliva that had dripped down her chin. 

“Thank...you for tuning in!” 

And on the dot, Alastor ended his broadcast, flipping the designated switch to go off air. Sensing that someone began to move below the table, he swiftly peered under the table and grabbed hold of his wife’s ankle. 

Dragging her back to him, he moved his chair farther back to give him space. She let out a yelp of surprise, turning over to face him. With a sleazy grin on him, he greeted her. “That was quite a performance we’ve both put on, my darling!”

Chuckling darkly, he continued. “However, the show’s not over yet!” 

All in frustratingly questionable grace, he took Essie in both his hands and lifted her off the floor. The next thing Essie knew, Alastor was already seated on his chair once more, with her on top of him. 

Not wasting any time, Alastor’s hand had already found its way to his wife’s undergarments and began to pull it down frantically. If they had been at home, he would have ripped her clothes apart already, without a care for the torn fabric. 

“H-Hold on, we’re not seriously doing this!” Essie began to protest, struggling to free herself from his grasp. “We’re--We’re inside the radio booth!”

Alastor let out a boisterous laugh. “HA-HA-HA! My dear, sweet wife…” he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace and whispered. “ _You’re the one who started this.”_

“That’s...that’s why I can end it.” Essie tried to reason. “We’re done here, let’s go ho--”

He shushed her by pressing his lips onto her soft ones. She tried to resist it, but he kissed her again and again, each new kiss deeper and more passionate than the last. Essie was able to have them part to catch their breaths, but she was taken over again when he caught her parted lips. 

Sliding his tongue inside her, Alastor tangled his muscle with hers, as if fighting for dominance over this, as well. He had won, obviously. When they parted again, Essie spoke. “For the record, you were tasting yourself.” 

With a half-lidded gaze, he chuckled. “A small price to pay.”

He continued to litter his wife’s skin with kisses, from her cheeks down to her neck. He nibbled, bit, and sucked on her sensitive skin brutally, thirsting to leave marks on this woman because by the gods, he will do everything in his power to keep her as his. “Hnn..” a moan escaped his wife’s beautiful mouth.

He needed to hear more. 

Both of them slowly becoming intoxicated in the pleasure, their bodies began moving on instinct, grinding against each other. Breathing heavily, Alastor guided his cock in between Essie’s legs, slowly pushing the tip in between her folds. He gazed into Essie’s eyes intently, waiting for her to say something. 

“W-What..?” 

Alastor smirked at her. “Didn’t you want to be in control, sweetheart?”

Heat violently rushed up to Essie’s face, spreading an embarrassingly bright shade of red all over her expression. She realized in such a position that they were in, she would be the one doing the moving. 

Always a step ahead still, Alastor had caught her in a trap. If she declines this offer for control, it would be humiliation for her. If she didn’t, it would still give Alastor what he wanted. It was just a matter of picking the lesser of two evils. 

“You…” she murmured, easing herself down on him. She was already wet during their ordeal, so it was not too hard to have him enter her. “...are such a bastard.” 

Filling her insides with his full length, Alastor could not help but bite his lip, feeling the tightness of his wife. “Your bastard, nonetheless.”

“Unfor..tunately…” Essie managed to say, starting to move up and down once she adjusted. She moved her hips in a steady, circular motion, feeling Alastor’s member against all sides of her walls, sending the both of them to see stars from immense pleasure. 

It was gratifying to be in control of the pace, rocking back and forth to hit all the right spots. She found herself a rhythm to work with, one so good that the both of them were feeling the heat, the passion of their moment. She wouldn’t admit this to him directly, but the act felt _too good_.

Alastor was probably feeling the same thing. When Essie slowed down to catch her breath, Alastor found himself clutching his wife’s hips and rear end, frantically pulling her forward or pushing her back to keep their momentum of shameless sex inside their place of work. 

“Do you realize, my darling, that...you will never see our office as a decent place ever again?” Alastor asked, grinning madly at her. 

Almost breathless from being rammed inside her, she managed to reply. “What do...you mean?”

“Everyday, you’ll look at this radio booth and remember all the scandalous things we’ve done inside it.” Alastor told her, chuckling as he picked up his pace. 

Despite feeding off his momentum and moving herself against him, Essie frowned. “I...I can forget about this without...a problem…”

“Oh?” Alastor laughed, guiding her to thrust harder, deeper.They fiercely made love in such a heated frenzy that felt so carnal they knew not to stop until they were satisfied. In their frustration out of each other they began connecting so wildly, sensually pressing each other’s bodies together. 

They kept going at an animalistic pace, with Essie’s nails digging into Alastor’s back, and with his own marking her bottom. They were both close. They knew that. 

Holding such power to have things in her way, to whatever was more pleasurable for her, Essie felt empowered to feel this lustful deed throughout her being. Every time she guides him the right spots, she becomes enamored with ecstasy. She kept going and going until she _finally_ reached that glorious release. A wave of indescribable pleasure just coursed through during her orgasm. 

Feeling his wife’s walls tighten around him, he became hungry for his own release. He grabbed onto her to help her keep going, even if she was still sensitive from just coming. The feeling of being stimulated all over again caused Essie to really dig her nails in Alastor’s back, surely leaving a mark beneath the fabric. 

The pleasure coupled with the pain made Alastor breath even heavier, his expression showing that he was about to finish. Reaching the peak of pleasure, Alastor released his orgasm inside of Essie, filling her insides with his warmth. A glorious, unapologetic feeling engulfing him. 

  
  


_He knew he would never step foot in heaven, but he’s absolutely convinced that she brought him to paradise._

Panting heavily, Essie spoke. “We...We need to clean up…”

“Save that for later, dear.” Alastor replied. 

“Alastor, what--” 

Standing up whilst carrying her, Alastor laid Essie down on his table. Moving aside his microphone, papers, and other paraphernalia to make way for his wife’s supple body. It was all insignificant compared to the small, unwilling goddess before him.

With a maniacal grin on his face, he spoke enthusiastically. 

_“This show is not over yet. We still have Act 2, 3, 4 and even 5, darling!”_

Panicked, she held him back with both her hands on his chest. “We can’t!” 

“Relax, we’re off-air!” 

“That’s unrelated!” 

Alastor laughed once more. "Do you know what I love about being off-air, darling?" he asked, cupping Essie's chin.

She did not want to humor him, but found herself nodding anyway given her position.

"We don't have to worry about any rule or censorship." he told her, stripping off his wife’s clothing. Taking off his own clothes, he gave her a mischievously sultry smile.

**_"So go crazy, because I want to hear each and every obscene noise I will assure you'd make.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> And they went on for hours. 
> 
> Hehe :>c Thank you for reading! <3 Check out @RavenouScorpian on Twitter, she's a very talented artist! I love this bean so much <3 
> 
> If you guys are wondering about my QWMD reader insert fanfic--don't worry! I'm just sorting out the chapters and taking my time to make sure each chapter maintains its quality hehe <3


End file.
